


Memories of a Fallen Soldier

by JamesBestGirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blame instagram, Crying, Death, Gen, Goodbye message, Grief, It just happened, Pain, darbbles, i didn't mean to, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBestGirl/pseuds/JamesBestGirl
Summary: Post Endgame (But written before Endgame came out)Tony's message for Peter.





	Memories of a Fallen Soldier

“Hey Peter.” Tony’s voice echoed through the workshop. Peter felt like the world was coming crashing down all around himself again, he knew that voice, but he couldn’t place where from.

“I need you to understand that there is no way to fix this, so don’t waste your time. This is the only way it could work, the only way I could reverse this.” Peter was confused, the man on the screen in front of him was so familiar yet so alien.

 

“A life for a life… or well in this case my soul for half the universe’s. Thor said that you might not remember me when this is all over, but he wasn’t sure so… My god this is so stupid. How am I meant to leave a good by message for someone I’ve already lost.” His brows drew together in confusion. Off the screen Peter could hear someone saying that this was important… it almost sounded like Nat, but her voice was so shaky.

 

“I’m sorry Peter, I can’t do this. I couldn’t save you and I can’t do this. I can’t sit here and tell you this is going to be okay, because you know what, it might not be. The likelihood of this actually working and not tearing us all into a thousand pieces is slim. I need you to know this isn’t your fault. So, don’t feel bad about it, part of the journey is the end.” He looked away, trying to compose himself. Peter fell to the ground in pain, it felt like his head was going to explode, thousands of memories hitting him all at once, grief, pain and happiness flooding his senses. “You deserve so much more, so much. I wish I could do more. Mentor you properly…” Peter’s hands clamped around his ears, trying desperately to drown out the voice.

 

“I need you to do something for me Peter, I need you to go. I need you to leave now and get out while you still can. This isn’t the future I wanted for you, you’re a kid. Don’t be a hero, live your life normally, change the world with your creations. You are one of the smartest people I have ever known, you have so much potential and I don’t want you wasting it on this.” Peter looked up at the screen, tear filled eyes.

 

“Mr Stark?”

 

“I’ve left my amended will with Thor, he will remember this, he will remember me and he will make sure you and Pepper get everything. That way you won’t have any boundaries anymore, you can build whatever you want without me breathing down your neck.” Tony paused taking in a deep breath, tears falling down his face as he clutched his left hand.

 

 

“NO” Peter screamed out in pain. Everything hurt, he could feel himself being re-stitched together over and over and over. Until finally, it stopped, and all that was left was the ache in his heart. How could he have forgotten him? How could the world have forgotten Tony Stark?

 

“Peter, you were the closest thing I ever got to having a kid. I know I don’t say it very often, or at all, but I am so proud of you and I’m so glad that I was given a part to play in your life because you are going to be amazing.” Tony brought his eyes to the screen for a final time, a smile resting on his lips.

 

“I love you, kid... Goodbye” Tony’s voice wavered before it cut out, leaving Peter in darkness…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm utterly horrible, I know. I just couldn't not write this after I watched an angsty video for the father son duo. I would love to hear what you think of this short stack, so feel free to exercise your right to comment!


End file.
